Mitsukai Zansatsu
Mitsukai Zansatsu, more notoriously known as the “Fukumen no Tenshi” (Angel of Massacres) is an ARIS Moderator (However, she is more commonly referred to as an Arbiter) of Academy City’s Moderation Company in the series A Story of Hearts: A Dead World Below in which she also serves as the series’ primary antagonist. Origin In the series, Kingdom Hearts: The Holy Blade Order, the Order which betrays Academy City deletes all of their profile data with an exception to one member, Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised. ARIS wanting to secretly create a “killing machine” stole data from ACDO (Academy City Director’s Office) and used the Meta data to create an artificial clone of Malevolence with a big drawback. The clone could not use the geass as her heart could immediately stop and kill the clone. The clone was also designed not to look like Malevolence and was given white hair (a choice made my Naga). Soon, ARIS was greatly disappointed as the clone couldn’t use the geass and obviously wouldn’t be a killing machine they wanted it to be. However, the ARIS Director Neo Prometheus wanted to keep the clone, for himself and make it his assistant and named the clone, Noel Prometheus under the alias Mitsukai Zansatsu in order to keep confidentiality of Noel’s creation. Soon, Moderation Company was created in replacement to the Holy Blade Order and Director Neo forced (even getting a candidate killed) to include Noel in the Company, but failed (Since she was powerless). Instead of giving up, Neo created the UNIT-116 ANTI SKILL Class Prototype Protective Covering Unit a suit of armor designed to fit Noel. He again, forced Mitsukai (now under the name “Fukumen no Tenshi”) to enter the Company and succeeded. Soon, she carried the title “Moderator of ARIS” although higher than Neo, she still acted as if, Neo was higher and respected and obeyed every order she was given by Neo as if he was higher than her. Appearance Utilizing a UNIT-117 ARIS Class Protective Covering Unit created to look like that of an Advanced RIG, the unit is dark silver with a bit of orange without the UNIT, the moderator has an appearance of someone around ten to thirteen. She has long hair and wears a lab coat when off armor under the coat are Sector 115 Girls Uniform suggesting she is a student. Personality As the cold-blooded sword of ARIS, Mitsukai is heavily trained and used to killing anything that stands in ARIS’s path despite her warfare personality, without the armor she is a mischievous, clumsy and smart-ass teenage girl. Having a love for Gundam and Gunpla she tends to spend a lot of her salary (as Moderator) to Gunpla if not, buying life size Gundam’s in her house. Her only true enemy is Gundam haters (Macross Fans) and not Noir the Keybearer (more of, wanting to kill him). However, after Operation: ANGELS WINGS she encountered memory loss and mood swings, resulting into a more aggressive behaviour and having a “split-personality” making her original personality as her “cover-up” and her new attained personality being a brutal psychopath wanting to kill Noir until her last breath. Because of Dementia, she tends to replace her lack of words with internet memes. (Why or how she wanted to kill Noir is a mystery) Overall, because of her dementia, she is a Yandere taking all costs to kill, Noir of the Kingdom Order. Mental Instability As a result of having Dead World implanted unto her mind, she gained mood swings that ultimately contributed to driving her psychotic. Since then, she was well known in ARIS for brutally torturing keybearers for information. And by the whole world for her massacres of the enemies of Academy City. Accompanying her psychotic self is a license-to-kill and a powerful UNIT, making her a lethal enemy. She tends to kill those close to her or people she cherish (aside from Neo) due to the fear of losing them. Storyline As the Moderator Regenesis, an Academy City renegade group of Holy Blade Order believers that Academy City was corrupt and needed a “Recreation” this escalated to Regenesis creating their very own version of Genesis-8 calling it, “New World”. Planning to wipe out the entire earth for Regenesis members to inhabit thus, making a World with No War or Violence however, Arbiter (Moderator) Mitsukai Zansatsu was chosen to destroy the New World and eliminate all members of Regenesis. Mitsuaki wore the UNIT-116 and attacked New World alone. In a span of Seven Hours, New World was captured and all members were slaughtered brutally making Zansatsu truly the Angel of Massacres. It also does not end here, with the capture of the super weapon, New World, Academy City had all of it’s conflicts ended around the globe as the weapon was a “Planet Destroyer” and also capable of whipping out any country. Because of this, Academy City became more than just a city and took control of the entire Japan. Operation: ANGELS WINGS AD 2076, December 24 A group of multinational soldiers (FREEDOM) combined forces to attack Japan (Now Academy City) and seize control of “New World” thus, Academy City launched Operation: STARDUST sent UNICORN to annihilate FREEDOM and assassinate their leader, Olos Graham. With more than 67 million soldiers against 2 million soldiers, UNICORN quickly needed assistance from Moderation Company... This marked the beginning of Operation: ANGELS WINGS which started with the order to assist UNICORN in New World from attacking forces. However, Mitsukai was delayed and with majority of the soldiers attacking New World, the Director’s office decided to shoot New World against the attacking forces and quickly annihilates half of FREEDOM. However, Mitsukai and Arius were transferred and brought to Fort York (The Command Center of FREEDOM) to exterminate the activists. Fellow Moderator Arius eventually betrayed her by destroying her armor and chaining her to wall in where he implanted Dead World inside Mitsukai’s mind. Dead World is data stored in Mitsukai’s mind that has all information on using the geass without causing harm to her heart. Her geass, now called an Amendment is to bring living things to death. This eventually came along with a failsafe that if the person (implanted with Dead World) did not obey a command (given to by a superior officer written in the Hive Mind) Mitsukai would suffer extreme pain and headache enough to kill her in thirty minutes. Mitsukai was eventually forced to obey commands given by Arius. However, Kyle Luminara and Naga (Director and Asst Director of Academy City) attacks the stronghold, Fort York and assassinates Arius freeing Mitsukai from the Hive Mind. Both Naga and Mitsukai (wearing AEGIS-116: Hand of God) exterminated the entire FREEDOM forces and returned to Academy City. As a result, Naga and Mitsukai were renounced heroes and given a Medal of Honor in their bravery... With the Hive Mind belonging to Naga and the threat annihilated the war ended. Unfortunately, due to program implanted unto Mitsukai’s mind, she had a severe case of Dementia that contributed to her memory loss and mood swings. Operation: ORION CENTRALCOM (Director’s Office) captures an ARIS Operative for interrogation and receives information about SPECACTCOM’s control over the events. Kyle Luminara goes in berserk and contacts Zansatsu commanding her to give him information about Operation: RAGNAROK (Assassination op of his father) however, she informs him she is unaware of Op: RAGNAROK and he immediately launches Operation: ORION and sent her own division to capture her using any kind of force. He quickly informs Zansatsu he will meet her in an alleyway and instructs her not to bring any firearms. As a result, the division ambushes her in an alleyway the Slaughterhouse unaware that she was carrying a Plasma Saw (Being Literal about NOT bringing firearms) gets ripped apart by her. In the end, Kyle chooses to “visit” the moderator personally and attacks the Moderator in her Office the moderator retaliates by shooting Kyle with an antique Colt .45 four times in the chest he however, overpowers her and slams her to a wall and grabs her by the neck forcing her to leak information about, the Operation. She finally admits that a dead agent, Mason assassinated his father because he ran too much investigation unto ARIS that forced the former Director to assassinate him. He was not content and eventually pulls out his Excalibur to put the Moderator to sleep. The Moderator kicks Kyle backwards and pulls out her Plasma Saw the both clash. It comes to an end as the Moderator shoots Kyle’s leg causing him to drop and points her Plasma Saw over his neck, “Your daddy tried to eliminate us. If I eliminate you, All your base belong to us...” ''he replied ''“I am not afraid of death, Noel. I know your weakness... You know that, I hate Gunpla? *Breaks RX-78-2 Real Grade Gundam*” ''the serious event comes to a turn and in which Noel, replies ''“My Real Grade RX-78-2 Gundam... (Psychotic face) ARE YOU READY FOR THE BLOOD PUMPING ACTION OF FALLING OFF A BALCONY?!” as she throws the director off a Balcony and causing him to fall unto a nearby Toyota but, survives the crash. Strangely, He eventually calls off Operation: ORION, marking an end to his conflict with ARIS. Affiliations Anti-Reconnaissance Intelligence Services: SPECACTCOM “Action speaks louder than words” ''– SPECACTCOM’s motto The Special Activities Command or (SPECACTCOM) are notorious for operations, relating to death of multiple world leaders including, the Death of Kyle Luminara’s father who was assassinated by Senior Special Agent Mason that assassinated him as a result of his multiple investigations on ARIS. Mitsukai Zansatsu is part of the Command center of SPECACT being the leader of the infamous sub-division. She is also involved with the murdering of Kagai Touketsu’s adoptive parents as a measure to make her the Level 5 Academy City wants her to be. MC-117th ARIS Arbiter Legion: Slaughterhouse ''“Nobody gets out alive in the Slaughterhouse.” ''– Slaughterhouses’ motto The personal command fleet of the ARIS Arbiter Zansatsu it is composed of experienced Military personnel of SPECACT and ORION. The Slaughterhouse is extremely infamous for brutal assassinations including the attack of Kagai Touketsu’s adoptive parents and her capturing. The original Slaughterhouse members attacked the Moderator herself in a command by Kyle Luminara upon realising that ARIS was responsible for assassinating his father only to be singlehandedly obliterated by the Moderator. Strengths · While in armor, the moderator is virtually indestructible. A testament to this is Kagai’s finishing move only denting the armor. · Wide intellect on Gundams. · Unlike, other Malevolence’s she is skilled in Close Quarters Combat. · Abilities of, flight and superhuman strength. Weaknesses · She is absolutely weak once off armor. · Gunpla haters (Macross fans). Capabilities Mitsukai Zansatsu is capable of godlike feats such as, being the first to defeat Academy City’s ultimate warrior, a Level 6, Kyle Luminara and Marksmanship Another result of being a cloned Malevolence was her extremely deadly ability to wield two firearms very efficiently at both close and long ranges. Which is an impossible feat for normal human beings. She is also capable of using all weaponry available from Pistols to RPG’s abilities Malevolence doesn’t have that ARIS training has. Swordsmanship A fine wielder of Keyblades and Plasma Saws, Mitsukai tends to act like both Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers when battling with enemies because of inexperience with close quarters combat or CQC. Intelligence Mitsukai is a genius at her own right, being able to outsmart even the best tacticians and Kagai multiple times. Her Intelligence is usually shown when she is off her armor and planning or observing a target. Powers Dead World The Dead World is basically created to obey the orders of a selected person without questioning him/her. It permanently makes the user extremely violent and ruthless, the command phrases used to command a subject with Dead World implanted into his/her mind are mainly numbers. As a result, the subject will recieve high ammounts of pain and stress once given a command. However, despite the multiple disadvantages, Dead World (once activated on Level 2) is capable of calculating over 451 actions in a split second for offensive, defensive and manipulative decisions. On a Level 3 activation, it is capable of calculating 1192 actions in the exchange of the user losing control over his/her body, along with the ability to use the RIG at its full extent. Level 4 activations will be listed below. Extraction A new ability allowing the Moderator to switch "existances" with a selected person within a 300 meter radious. Mainly, designed for escape purposes to avoid the risk of death and to "exchange lives". This ability however, is abused by the Moderator. Ignition RIG the user is currently using will rapidly increase in agility and give the wearer superhuman strength. This also allows the use of protective barriers and near unlimited ammunition for all weapons. In exchange, the user will faint after use. Ignition can be compared to a Supercharger. Severed The power to transfer her memories into a mind of an enemy, due to her horrific and brutal executions it mainly drives the enemy into a trauma, another ability of Severed is to pass the "numbers" of a Dead World and partially pass Dead World to the victim allowing Mitsukai to command the victim using the "numbers". (Level 5 ability) Ascension The Final Level of Dead World and considered to be a stand alone Level 6 Ability, it is activated on her right eye once wearing the UNIT-XIII Final Destination. Once activated, the phase "Open your wings, Angel of Massacres" must be said and every lifeform that is under the sight of her right eye will leave their bodies and ascend towards the sky. Black Angels Wings will appear on Mitsukai's back, surrounded by an aura of blood red numbers. Weaponry and Armor UNIT-116 ANTI SKILL Class Prototype Protective Covering Unit A unit capable of superhuman strength with a mixture of fine protection and defence capabilities, this unit was created by Neo Prometheus and given to Noel Prometheus (Mitsukai Zansatsu) in order to join Moderation Company (for the second time). The success of this unit was later on overshadowed, as it became extremely outdated three years later and eventually replaced by the UNIT-117 ARIS Class Protective Covering Unit. AEGIS-116: Hand of God Was a unit worn by Mitsukai in Operation: ANGELS WINGS. It was the same UNIT-116 with an added Angel Wings effect with a bit more improved armor. UNIT-117 ARIS Class Protective Covering Unit With all the capabilities from it’s predecessor the UNIT-117 PPCU is given an edge as it has the ability of human levitation, increased armor and has a PSXBOXii installed. (for boring times and yeah, Neo is really caring, I know.) Lastly, the unit is designed to look like an exact replica of the Advanced RIG of Dead Space 2 (Oh and she’s a fan of Dead Space, ya hear?). UNIT-N00A November Black Class Covert Warfare Unit All developments from the past units are given it all to this unit but with an exception to the PSXBOXii feature to UNIT-117. (At least it has Dead Space 2...) This unit is specially designed for Covert Warfare and to exterminate enemies in a very short period. The unit’s added capabilities are; Stealth, Space Capable Abilities, Near-indestructibility and has wireless internet. (Yeah, the internets.) SPECACT - UNIT-XIII Special Operations Class Unit; Final Destination ''“The only place your enemy is going is to his, Final Destination.” –In game description UNIT-XIII (Thirteen) is a Special Operations Unit used by Mitsukai Zansatsu in the Invasion Campaign of A Story of Hearts series. The Final Destination is capable of creating barriers, transferring bodies and magic cancelation. It is the most strongest UNIT ever created in Academy City, part of it’s development involved serious studies on “magic” which was never believed to be true in Academy City. However, upon discovery of the Index Librorum Prohibitorum’s brain the UNIT became capable of superhuman abilities on top of the abilities other UNIT’s Mitsukai has used. This was created to match the strength of people residing in Area: 045 and other supernatural beings. X-Blade “Pure Good and Bad collide, the result... Badassity.” – In-game description A Special Keyblade created once hearts of Pure Light and Pure Darkness merge, the X-blade is born. This Keyblade is exceptionally powerful compared to other Keyblades and is by far, the most powerful Keyblade in the A Story of Hearts series. It is used by Mitsukai Zansatsu upon defeating Keyblade Master Katherine in the No More Heroes Campaign. The X-Blade is a “Last Resort” weapon used by Mitsukai in a, do or die situation. She only uses this weapon to allow in and out access to the other worlds in Area: 045. Plasma Saw “Hello viewers! In-game description here to tell you how fast this saw can saw up your in-game meal see this metal bar over here? BOOM! It’s now dust! Are you following me camera man? You can saw up anything and I mean ANYTHING! Your food, your cheese, even your Ex-Girlfriend! It’s all easy with the Plasma Saw! Only for ten instalments of 99.99 American Credits!” in-game description The Plasma Saw is capable of tearing down almost anything with ease making it very lethal in close combat however, since this is modern times it’s not very smart to use a saw. It cannot also slash through glass. Knife “My girlfriend loves me so much. To the point that she killed Natsumi just for going 10 feet near me...” – in-game description The weapon used by the off-armor Zansatsu. She frequently used this weapon to assassinate brutally while off the UNIT’s. She also had a tendency of killing Noir using a Knife instead of other weapons such as her Dual ARC-36 LRP/ARIS-Mod. Dual ARC-36 Long Range Pistols ARIS Modification “Three Packs of Ammunition. Two Guns. One User. Can’t shoot anything.”- in-game description A favourite side arm of Mitsukai’s the pistols are wielded efficiently by the moderator when battling enemies her capabilities of utilizing the firearms are from Malevolence’s abilities in the Holy Blade Order series. Relationships Anti-Reconnaissance Intelligence Services Neo Prometheus She treats Neo, as her biological father and is one of the few people, Zansatsu couldn’t kill. The both were close till Death do them apart. Protagonists Kagai Touketsu The Moderator is frequently forced to play a cat and mouse game with her. There are no clear relationship with the two as both rarely talked to each other. However, Kagai has a deep hatred for the Moderator as she decapitated her adoptive parents in the prologue of, A Dead World Below. Noir of the Keyblade Order Noir is the unfortunate obsession of Zansatsu, wanting to stab him to death with her infamous kitchen knife. Because of that, Noir usually jokes that she is in love with him that is why she is obsessed with killing him. He also believes that she is a “Masochist” however, these are only speculations and jokes by Noir. Minor Characters Naga The best friend of Mitsukai Zansatsu, she is the Assistant Director of Academy City and Kyle Luminara’s rival that never defeated him. She was extremely shocked when she found out, Zansatsu defeated Kyle and dropped him off a balcony. Ironically, instead of getting angry she respected the Moderator more as the undefeatable Kyle was defeated. Kyle Luminara The Director and Leader of Academy City. Kyle Luminara is considered to be, the new God of War as he defeated Ares (A reference to God of War). In Operation: ORION, Kyle lost his mind and attempted to get Zansatsu captured however, failed and personally attacked her in her own office only to be thrown off a balcony for breaking her Real Grade RX-78-2 Gundam. It results in him getting hospitalized for 3 months. Quotes “Noir... Let me stab you with this knife... And I’ll let you and Kagai do ANYTHING you want for 24 hours...” “I fight, in a Battlefield with Bad Company. The Black Ops I do, is my Call of Duty... My rewards are the Medal of Honor. I am the Moderator of ARIS, Mitsukai Zansatsu.” “Noir... YOU HATE GUNPLA?! I smell a Macross fanboy...” “My Real Grade RX-78-2 Gundam... (Psychotic face) ARE YOU READY FOR THE BLOOD PUMPING ACTION OF FALLING OFF A BALCONY?!” “Do you know what life is to many people? It’s important and I take that importance away.” “Who needs swords if you’ve got GUNS?!” “Olos, I was being sarcastic... But hey, that was hilarious!! The reference was overrated... I’m playing TF2.” “Hating Lucky Star is bad for your soul. May Konata Izumi save you and your Otaku crisis....” “Your daddy tried to eliminate us. If I eliminate you, All your base belong to us.” '' ''“I killed, Kagai Touketsu... (Psychotic Face) HAPPY! HAPPY! JOY! JOY!” – Player loses against Mitsukai “Our argument shows signs of insignificance.... (Psychotic face) LETS TALK ABOUT PANCAKES?! No? WAFFLES?!?!” “You have lost. PROTIP: Use guns in an E rated game.” '' ''“Advice Dog says, Close your eyes... Feel the wind... Shoot your gun.” “You have the powers to reach the God’s Kagai? Only Chuck Norris has that.” “ Keyblade... You cannot has it.” “I am outnumbered... need /b/lackup.” “...You are massive of structure. This shits got serious... I dun goofed.” ''- Strong Enemy ''“Consequences’ will never be the same with the Cyberpolice, Noir.” “Happy ending?! In the real world, Happy endings are only for fairy tales!” '' '' ''"Many choices to kill you. By knife, by deadly neurotoxin, by fire. Take your pick. I'm a nice person, right?!? ...Talk to me. Talk. Talk! ...I'll pick death by ants then." ' ''' ''"Hay Grandmaster Sora, my name is Death and I came to pick you up." '' ''"Kill me.. And you'll be just LIKE me... Consider yourself happy? Because, you will be the next me. The next me that will be chained unto the title of the NEXT Angel of Massacres! Like!? LIKE!?" '' ''"(Singing to Kagai) Tell me why you're here. You can walk away right now. No one could stop you. You're free to choce your own way. Don't be afraid, of the choice you make, it's all right... ''Questions remain, they will linger on like memories. Were you right to? Give you're life to? Someone else to (run it for you) Do you wish you, Kept your life to , Be somebody, Good to conquer evil, Lies to fight the truth, Are any of us only saints or sinners? ''Or is it always red vs blue?" Other Characters Quotes “You know, as a Hero, I must know who actually likes me or who doesn’t! By the case of that crazy moderator, she’s in love with me to the point that she wants to butcher me with her knife! (laughs) She’s gotta be a masochist! (Laughs harder)” (Noir) “Angel of Massacres? That psychopath should be put in a mental institution instead of Moderation Company.” (ANTI-SKILL SPO2 Marvrick Alman about the Moderator) '' ''"She's nice at one second. And psycho at the other. Jeez! What a complicated cutie!" (Assistant Director of Academy City, Naga) Themes Better Than Nothing - Deathkllr84 Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYPxJWE_9Cg The main theme of Dead Space Diaries and her main theme, the music represents her mind... Do you like it? Do you? It's better than nothing, right? ﻿Love is War - Juon Kiku Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HreCYMOsifA Explains her neverending urge to kill Noir. Loving him obessively to the point that, she wants to kill him so no other woman can get him. To her Love is War, and War is Love... What else would you expect from a mentally psychotic antagonist, right~? Monster - Skillet Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z06LXZQwkrc&feature=related Her main battle theme, killing thousands of people, flooding an entire nation with corpses or even killing innocent children to create weapons of mass destruction, wouldn't you feel like a monster? Call of Duty: Black Ops OST - Zombie (Game Over) Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHkdOSfqjpM&feature=related Played once the player is executed by Mitsukai using the Severed ability of Dead World. Practically, a result of Dead World and Mitsukai's memories entering the players mind and corrupting it with horrific executions and memories. Trivia *The Moderator is a combination of, Gasai Yuno, Isaac Clarke and Sergeant Keroro. *The first character Malevolence did insane research on. *Her secondary personality (Nice side) is based on a user here. *Probably the first Yandere/Yangire character Malevolence created. *Malevolence finds her characteristics, “charming”. *She is far more diabolical and evil than the original Malevolence. As Mitsukai is a "complete monster". *Her powers are named after Dead Space spin-offs. *Her final ability Ascension is named after the Black Ops DLC. Gallery File:ZEALOT.jpg|N00A Armor. File:RIG.jpg|UNIT Thirteen: Final Destinaton ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Villains